


Engulf Me In Your Flames

by RidingMalum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mostly wolfstar but theres a hint of jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire that Sirius lit so many years ago was engulfing him again, and Remus loved how it burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulf Me In Your Flames

_**I am not in love with him.** _

Remus was twelve the first time that he muttered those words to himself. Every time that Sirius was around a fire seemed to start up in his chest. It was probably just a coincidence, Because he was not in love with his best friend.

_**I am not in love with him.** _

Remus was fourteen the next time he had to remind himself of this. He was listening to Sirius talk about nothing in particular. He was probably talking to himself. It would explain why absolutely none of it made any sense. But Remus couldn't help but listen anyways. Sirius' voice was whispering in a low tone, but Remus could still hear the elegance lace it's way into his voice.

_**I am not in love with him.** _

"I am not in love with him," Remus whispers the empty words to himself in a chocked voice as he climbs the stairs to the dorm. He walked into the common room to see Sirius on the couch with his hand sliding up some random girl's skirt. Sirius saw him and sent him a quick wink and he leaned in and kissed the girl's lips. After that Remus felt his mouth go dry, and he hurried up the stairs. The fire that Sirius ignited kept getting bigger and Remus was scared that it would engulf him in it's flames soon.

_**I am not in love with him.** _

"I think i'm gay," Remus was sixteen when he blurted those words out. Sirius and Peter had just gone down for lunch and James and Remus were the only ones still in the dorm. James, who was looking at the door, turned around with a smile on his face. He muttered something that sounded a lot like the word 'finally' and sat down on one of the beds. Remus talked over and sat down next to James with a sigh. "Sorry I just had to tell someone."

"Well I guess you were." James replied with a small laugh as Remus rolled his eyes at him, "I mean I see the way you look at Sirius."

Remus felt his cheeks grow warmer as he shook his head, "I don't stare at Sirius."

"Okay," James said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He stood up from the bed and headed for the door, he turned his head slightly before finishing, "You should start staring then, because he stares at you." And with that he left the room.

**_Why am I still in love with him?_ **

"Why am I still in love with him?" Remus chuckles to himself. It's halfway through seventh year and he's still in love with Sirius. He thought that his feelings would stop soon, but they haven't.

"Why are you still in love with who?" A voice asked from behind him. He turns his head to see Sirius. A small fights it's way onto his face as Sirius takes a seat next to him. Sirius looks up at the blue sky and laughs, "are you going to answer me?"

Remus thinks about whether or not to tell him. Maybe if he told Sirius he could finally get rid of this sliver of hope that he loves him to. Remus bite his lip before answering me.

"Why am I still in love with you?" Remus thought that a weight would be lifted off of his chest when he said that, but it only felt like more pressure was added.

Now Sirius knew, and literally everything could be ruined. Remus risked a quick glance up at Sirius, and saw that he was smiling at him.

"I could ask the same thing." Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked away from Sirius' grey eyes.

"What?" The word escaped without warning. Did he even want to know what Sirius meant?

"Moony, I love you." Sirius chuckled, before pressing his soft lips against Remus'.

_**I am in love with him.** _

It's been a year and now he's standing in his and Sirius' kitchen making tea as a pair of arms wrap themselves around Remus' torso. He turned around to see Sirius' sleepy smile.

"I thought that you were asleep." Remus murmurs as he quickly pecks Sirius's lips. When he pulls away Sirius frowns and quickly leans in again. There lips meet in a warm kiss that could thaw ice.

"I was, but then I woke up and realized you weren't in bed." Sirius whispered, as he pulled away. Remus rolls his eyes, but smiles. He has been waiting for moments like this for years. He's finally been engulfed in the fire that Sirius ignited years ago.

_**I am in love with him.** _

"You're a traitor," Remus spits the words like they're venom. They've been fighting more recently. Rumors of someone being a traitor have been flying around and now it seems that they're turning on each other.

"I'd rather be a traitor than a monster." Sirius unlike Remus, yells, he yells so loud that Remus wouldn't be surprised if the walls did break.

_**I am in love with him.** _

Remus' back is pressed against the closed wooden door while his knees are pressed up against his chest. Every few seconds he let's out a straggled sob. He never thought this day would actually come. Lily, James, and Peter are all dead and Sirius is the traitor. He couldn't wrap his head around it. It doesn't make any sense. They can't be dead and Sirius can't be the traitor. Any second he would wake up in Sirius' arms and realize that this was a just a dream. The flame, the same flame that had engulfed him nearly a year ago finally started to burn him.

_**I still love him.** _

Remus never really liked coffee but Sirius drank it almost all day, every day and then kissed Remus so the taste would stain his lips. Now it's nearly fifteen years later and Molly asks him if he prefers tea or coffee. Remus licks his lips as if he can still remember the faint taste of Sirius' coffee and Remus still doesn't like it but he'd definitely prefer Coffee over tea right now, especially if it came with Sirius'

_**I will always love him.** _

Remus take's a breath, knowing that it will be his last. He watches as a smirk settles itself onto the death eaters face before their wand shoots out a green light. Remus hits the cold ground with a thud. His eyes are lifeless and his face is expressionless.

"We've been waiting for you, Moony." He heard a familiar voice say from above him. He peeks one eye open and then the other when he see's James standing above him. He doesn't know what to say when he notices that James is just as young as he was years ago.

"Give him some space, James." He heard a feminine voice say from behind James. Remus smiled realizing that it was Lily's voice. "Don't you remember how you felt when you got here."

"Sorry, Moony." James muttered before moving.

Remus sat up slowly, feeling sore. He let out a sigh and got to his feet. He barely had a second to adjust himself before both Lily and James attacked him in a hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Another voice called out from behind the both of them. They let go of one another, and turned to see Sirius standing there with a smile on his lips. Only he looked younger, a lot younger. He had to be the same age that Lily and James were. Remus felt his throat clenching as he choked back a sob. There he was, standing right in front of him. Remus' legs felt like they were made of bricks but he managed to move them towards Sirius, so that he could engulf him in a hug.

"I've missed you." Sirius whispered in his ear and he hugged him tighter. Remus could stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to.

"I've missed you too." Remus replied with a watery smile.

The fire that Sirius lit so many years ago was engulfing him again, and Remus loved how it burned.


End file.
